


34-A

by Tashilover



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, Fem!Martin, Small Breasts, mini-fill, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas has never seen them bare.</p><p> </p><p>Based off a prompt in the CP meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She wasn't wearing a bra again today.  
  
When Martin wore her jacket, it was fine. The material was thick enough to hide that small figure of hers. But she liked to take that jacket off when they were flying and she doesn't seem to realize how thin her shirt really was. Especially when the air conditioning kicks in.  
  
No bra.  
  
Douglas has never seen them bare, of course. He could guess what they looked like, imagine them easily. Tiny, rosy pink nipples. Just enough fat to give them shape. They'll be extra sensitive, and that was the best part of a small breasted women. Those tiny nipples deserved to be licked and teased and suckled on.  
  
It made Douglas want to groan outloud from the mere thought.  
  
"No boyfriend?" he asked randomly.  
  
Martin blanched, just like he knew she would. She always thought he was judging her for not having one. "No," she snapped at him, annoyed. "Not every woman needs a man in her life."  
  
In reality, he asked because he was mentally calculating how long its been since those tits have been fondled. He could probably make her come from his touch alone.  
  
She doesn't seem to realize he could see the faintest shade of pink through her shirt. "I agree," he said. "I was just wondering."


	2. Chapter 2

The best part about Martin not wearing her bra? The way it affected Arthur.  
  
Poor, innocent Arthur. Martin literally had _no_ idea why he stuttered around her, why he blushed, why he refused look at her in the eye. Douglas wondered why the young man has never asked her out and theorized it was due to following Carolyn's orders. Maybe he was not allowed to.  
  
Because there was no pattern of when Martin did or did not wear her bra, she could never figure out why Arthur suddenly would act so nervous around her. It was hilarious to watch.  
  
Frankly, if Douglas was Arthur's age, he too would probably be a stuttering, nervous wreck. Martin's tiny breasts was enough to drive anyone to distraction. It was a damn miracle Arthur never it blurted out.  
  
Douglas never mentioned this to her. As much as he loved to tease her, teasing her about this would certainly mortify her and ruin the still-building friendship they have. And Arthur would never forgive himself if he made Martin feel uncomfortable in her own environment.  
  
So he kept it to himself, inciting many word games just so he may have the excuse to look over to her often. And if the air conditioning was up a little higher, well, that was just an added bonus.


End file.
